Within Reason
by Zelha
Summary: En una noche de compartir y alegrías, un Santo pondera las virtudes de una fecha especial. Escrito para la convocatoria de Santa Secreto de Ariadne en su Labrys. Regalo para Nela.


**Disclaimer:**No son míos, aunque a veces los quiero más que su propio creador. Triste,. ¿verdad?  
**Notas:** Antes de continuar, quiero puntualizar sobre la creencia que tengo sobre el conocimiento de cultura general que deben de tener todos los Santos de Athena. Con esto, pienso que no sólo deben de conocer, aunque sea de oídas, sobre diversas costumbres practicadas a lo ancho de este planeta azul. Además, el hecho de que muchas costubres se hayan dispersado más allá de las fronteras originarias de la misma también influye en un lugar.

Ahora, sin más...

-

**Within Reason**

-

No era la primera vez que deambulaba sin destino por las calles de Atenas.

Para ser uno de los pocos redimidos -aunque su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que era el único, pues los demás estaban más bien... muertos-, seguro su andar parecía de condenado al tormento. Envuelto entre las sombras del alambrado público, llegó a su destino determinado.

El bar estaba envuelto en esa saturación que comprendía el humo del cigarrillo, alcohol en su máxima y diversa expresión y heterogéneos perfumes femeninos que, solos podrían ser cautivadores, pero que mezclados daban toda la impresión de ser el aroma del Cthulhu.

Entró con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba, haciendo que más de una cabeza se volviera a verle mientras se abría paso hacia la barra, donde sólo bastó una mirada para que se le fuese cedido un banquillo en un rincón.

A veces, ser agresivo servía de algo, pensó mientras alzaba una ceja a la bartender, quien ya le conocía -había ido al sitio en diversas ocasiones, después de todo el chasco de Atlantis-, la cual posó un vasito corto frente a él, además de una botella de brillante e incoloro líquido. Con un guiño y una pequeña sonrisa, le dejó solo para atender a los demás parroquianos al otro lado de la barra.

Kanon era un hombre más bien práctico en lo que se refería al duelo y sus ambiciones. Después de haber abierto los ojos y una conversación que resultó ser bastante esclarecedora por parte de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises en pleno salón y frente a un Dios que no terminaba de despertar, comprendió que las palabras lanzadas por un chiquillo de quince años -arrogantes, sí, pero no dejaban de ser verdades-, frente a las ruinas de un Pilar hallaban más razón que muchos de los objetivos fijados en su vida.

Razones que movieron al desbocado ex-prisionero a volver al redil, no como hijo pródigo, sino como un guerrero que necesitaba probar su valía, después de tantos errores y malas decisiones. No se consideraba afortunado por esta segunda oportunidad dada por la Diosa, pero sí pensaba que ya era tiempo de hacer lo que gritaba ese pedacito de voz desde hacía años, cuando intentó influenciar a su hermano para hacer lo impensable.

Levantando pues, la botella, procedió a servirse el primero de muchos tragos que servirían de catalizador para sus miles de pensamientos a ponderar esa noche.

El local parecía más lleno que de costumbre, a pesar de ser final de año. Como buenos ortodoxos, los griegos no observaban muchas celebraciones de índole religioso, pero siendo tan adeptos a las reuniones y las fiestas por pasar el buen rato, el hombre de cabellos cerúleos observó que muchas personas lucían sombreros rojos con borlas blancas, mientras reían y conversaban sobre ouzo, cócteles y pequeños bocados de queso.

Ojos que se arrastraron por la barra hasta posarse en el calendario pegado en la pared, los cuales registraron que tal día como ese era un día veinticuatro del mes de diciembre, lo que según sus cálculos y previas enseñanzas era una fecha festiva llamada navidad por el populacho, marcada con números escarlatas.

Kanon se contentó con mirar por un rato, observando parejas que bailaban y grupos de jóvenes que alborozaban todo el ambiente con risas y chanzas, compartiendo pequeños obsequios, abrazos y besos.

El hombre no sabía realmente cuál era el punto de hacer tanto escándalo, pero había una distintiva sensación de nostalgia al ver a dos hermanas gemelas cuchicheándose en el oído, riendo entre dientes y expresándose cariño con abrazos y manos enlazadas.

Suspirando profundamente, levantó el vaso una vez más.

"No puedo creer que alguien como tú no tenga dónde pasar las navidades," se oyó una voz con tono divertido. Alzando los ojos, reparó en que la bartender se había acercado, colocando un tazón de aceitunas negras a su alcance. "Estas fechas son para pasarlas así, con amigos y familiares."

"No tengo amigos ni familia," respondió él, cortante. "Y realmente, no soy buena compañía en ningún día del año."

Para su sorpresa, la muchacha se echó a reír. "Tonterías, no puedes ser tan malo."

"No me conoces" rebotó él, tomando una aceituna y girándola entre sus dedos, examinándola distraídamente. "Puedo ser la encarnación del mal por lo que a ti respecta."

"Aún así, hasta los malvados se merecen un descanso," respondió la muchacha, guiñándole un ojo antes de retirarse a continuar con su trabajo.

Kanon alzó una ceja, pero pronto su atención se desvió hacia el grupo musical que en ese momento hacía su aparición en un rincón, poniéndole ritmo a los jaraneros y levantando aún más los espíritus festivos.

Sin escuchar los villancicos, el gemelo renegado se abstrajo en las aceitunas, mientras ponderaba ausentemente sobre la única fiesta que presenció... si es que eso se podía llamar celebración.

Años atrás, cuando usurpó las Escamas del Dragón Marino y manipuló al Emperador de los Mares, muchos de los seguidores del Dios Poseidón se reunieron para exaltar Atlantis, consagrándola y alabando la venida, si bien antes de tiempo, del Rey de los Océanos.

Aunque tenía que estar presente, Kanon resolvió mantenerse apartado de la juerga, contentándose con observar y detallar a sus compañeros Generales Marinos, buscando puntos que podría usar en su contra... o ya de plano el chantaje directo.

Como pudo observar luego, las fiestas hacían que la guardia de las personas bajara lo suficiente como para manifestar su verdadera esencia, haciéndolos débiles y vulnerables.

Un silbido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La bartender se movía cerca de él, trapeando la superficie de madera mientras chiflaba el ritmo que en ese momento llenaba el ambiente. Fina cintura y curvas caderas que se movían al compás de la música, disfrutando momentáneamente de un descanso.

La muchacha, advirtiendo los profundos ojos verdes que la observaban, le lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro, para acercarse una vez que hubo terminado con su tarea.

"Entonces, señor malvado," saludó ella sin mucho miramiento. "¿Me dirás ahora que tampoco puedes dejarte llevar por el espíritu de las fiestas?"

"No creo que sea buena idea," respondió él, evasivo. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

"Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas," dijo ella. "¿Quién se va a enterar?"

Recordando la fulgurante sonrisa y el brillante Cosmo de la Diosa que lo acogió de nuevo al redil del que nunca debió salir, Kanon levantó el vaso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El alcohol quemó su garganta, pero aún estaba tan lúcido como siempre.

"Prefiero no tentar al destino," respondió finalmente.

La bartender se encogió de hombros y fue a atender a un hombre que demandaba otro vaso de cerveza.

Más de medianoche y mucha de la gente se había retirado ya, unos cansados, otros continuando la fiesta en otro sitio, otros con idea de ver el amanecer desde las doradas arenas griegas; quedaban pocos en el sitio, incluido el Santo renegado.

Ciertamente, estas épocas no eran la gran cosa para él, pero la nostalgia de ver a tanta gente compartiendo momentos gratos, en cierto modo le sacó de onda. Esta era la gente que debían de proteger, aún cuando éstos no supieran que más allá de las montañas, escondido detrás de una fachada rocosa, se encontraba el lugar más místico del país.

Kanon se preguntó incoherentemente qué hacía en un olvidado bar de Atenas cuando debería estar junto a la Diosa de la Sabiduría, protegiéndola, ganándose a pulso esa segunda oportunidad que ella le había brindado desinteresadamente para redimirse.

"Chico malvado,. ¿vas a querer algo más?" preguntó la chica desde el otro lado. "Ya estoy cerrando la barra."

El peliazul negó con la cabeza, levantándose y echando unas monedas a la superficie de madera. "Quédate con el cambio."

"¡Gracias!" respondió la muchacha, colocando las copas en su lugar. "¡Y feliz navidad!"

Un gruñido fue su respuesta, saliendo a la frescura de la noche ateniense.

Caminando por las aún animadas calles, ponderando el hecho de que probablemente debiese esperar a mucho más tarde para colarse de regreso al Santuario si no quería que los otros se enterasen de su presencia, pues Athena misma había pedido que no diese señal alguna de que aún estaba con vida, no se dio cuenta que sus pies daban un rodeo y lo devolvían a las inmediaciones del bar, donde notó que la muchacha cerraba las puertas, acompañada del bruto de la puerta, mismo que se despidió en cuanto ella completaba la tarea de asegurar la entrada del local.

Dejando que ella se adelantase, su Cosmo le advirtió de dos sombras al otro lado de la calle, al acecho. Ralentizó sus pasos, ocultándose del alumbrado público cuando podía, manteniendo a la muchacha en su campo visual... esperando.

Su instinto no se equivocó. Dos hombres, altos y con toda la apariencia de ser matones, abordaron a la muchacha, exigiéndole dinero e intentando sujetarla.

La muchacha gritó y forcejeó, una tarea si bien inútil, pero que a Kanon impresionó un tanto. Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad en contra de dos tipos¿ella aún tenía el suficiente coraje como para plantarles cara?

Hasta que uno de ellos sacó un arma de fuego. Ella bajó los brazos, rindiéndose finalmente.

Mientras uno de los hombres se apropiaba del bolso de la muchacha, el otro la presionaba contra la pared, gritándole algo soez en un lenguaje arrastrado, producto del exceso de alcohol.

Kanon suspiró profundamente. ¿Por gente como ésta es que yo arriesgo mi vida peleando contra los Dioses? pensó, con desaliento.

Justo cuando el tipo que sujetaba a la muchacha alzaba la mano para abofetearla, una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, quebrándola con un apretón de acero. El hombre cayó al suelo chillando y maldiciendo, mientras el otro apuntaba al extraño hombre de cabellos azules y ojos torvos, que lo miraba con desdén.

Todo pasó muy rápido para la chica. En un segundo el hombre accionaba el gatillo y en el otro se encontraba en el suelo, después de haber sigo azotado contra la pared con un golpe sordo y un feo crack.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el hombre que había atendido en el bar. "¿Te hicieron daño?"

Ella rió nerviosamente, aceptando la mano que éste le brindaba para ponerse de pie. "No, sólo es el susto... y la pérdida de las ganancias de esta noche...--"

La muchacha calló al ver que Kanon le devolvía el bolso con todo su contenido.

"No le dio tiempo de tomar el dinero," dijo él, secamente. Ella asintió, sonriendo aliviada.

"Gracias, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco que me hayas salvado de esos idiotas," dijo. "Este dinero lo necesito para comprar provisiones para mi abuelo..."

Kanon asintió, sin interés ya que el corto enfrentamiento había acabado.

"Como vive lejos, y tiene una muchacha desmemoriada viviendo con él, pensé que era bueno enviarles algo, ya sabes, como un regalo que de verdad necesiten..."

"Debo irme," interrumpió el peliazul. "Vete con cuidado."

"¡Ah, sí!" exclamó la bartender alegremente. "¿Ves? Yo sabía que no podías ser tan malo como dices... eres mi héroe personal... uhm..."

El Geminiano alzó una ceja, esperando.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó la muchacha.

"...Kanon."

"Gracias por el regalo, Kanon," dijo ella.

"¿Cuál regalo? Yo no te he dado na--"

"¡Me salvaste la vida! Eso es un gran regalo,. ¿no crees?"

Él se quedó callado, para luego asentir. Sus facciones se relajaron lo suficiente como para permitir la sombra de una sonrisa volar por sus labios.

"Ahora, me iré..." dijo la muchacha, poniéndose en puntillas y besándole en la mejilla, para luego comenzar a correr.

"Espera" intervino el peliazul. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Soy Niké¡Gracias por todo, Kanon!" exclamó ella, corriendo calle abajo.

Sorprendido, tuvo que sonreír sarcásticamente, a su pesar. Los griegos tenían una suerte de sexto sentido en lo que se refería a continuar con los viejos mitos, nombrando a sus hijos como los viejos personajes de la historia antigua.

Pero, esta vez, sintió que algo más invadía su corazón. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había topado con una de estas causalidades, desde que era un niño y su hermano le había presentado, desde lejos, a un renombrado Rey de los Vientos.

Metiendo las manos en sus desvaídos pantalones, comenzó el largo camino de vuelta al Santuario. Tal vez llegaría a las cuatro de la mañana, más o menos. Confiaba en que no hubiese problemas para llegar a su posición junto a la Diosa.

Después de todo, esta fiesta no era tan mala si el destino continuaba mostrándole que el camino que había decidido retomar era el apropiado, con infinitas razones, tanto misteriosas como excepcionales, aún entre la gente común.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_

Ajá! No se lo esperaban,. ¿verdad?  
Honestamente, yo tampoco. xD Bueno, esta fue mi participación para el SeSa de Saint Seiya, organizado por Ariadne en su Labrys. Muy representativo de las fechas celebradas en estos días, además de ser una fuente de diversión para mí al escribirlo.  
Nela,. ¡espero que te haya gustado!


End file.
